1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication control method and a communication system.
2. Related Art
According to the related art, a technique in which a plurality of devices transmits and receives a command to control a communication counterpart device is known. For example, the HDMI (trademark registered) standard includes CEC (Consumer Electronics Control) in which a device controls another device with a command.
Some of communication devices using commands of this type have a measure to cope with the case where communication is not available (see, for example, JP-A-2010-015403). The device disclosed in JP-A-2010-015403 detects a cut-off of a device communicating on the basis of CEC and transmits a reset command to the device having the cut-off, so as to reset the device.
With the device disclosed in JP-A-2010-015403, while a communication cut-off can be coped with, it is difficult to cope with the case where a cut-off is not detected. For example, in the case where transmission/reception of a command temporarily fails and the command becomes absent, if communication becomes available again later, there is no cut-off and therefore no cut-off can be detected. However, there is a possibility that the absence of the command may cause inconsistency in the operation of the device.